<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maniac by naruchiha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887402">Maniac</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruchiha/pseuds/naruchiha'>naruchiha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maniac [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, akeshu - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruchiha/pseuds/naruchiha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to a party was the LAST thing Goro Akechi had on his mind. Drinking, party games, the possible use of drugs. It wasn't him, and way beyond his comfort zone. One night Akechi was dragged out to a party by a friend/co-worker, where he unexpectedly meets a boy who catches his interests, in more ways than one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maniac [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maniac</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AHH this is my first akeshu fic! I worked so hard on this and I hope everyone enjoys it! thank you for reading!</p>
<p>
  <b>this <span class="u">will</span> have p5r spoilers so be aware!!</b>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naoto gripped Akechi by his forearm, pulling him by force into the house. Music blasting against his ears and the loud chatter from the ones already attending. </p>
<p>“Naoto, please!” Akechi softly cried, “this is NOT in my comfort zone!” </p>
<p>“Oh stop being a baby!” Naoto said scrunching her nose and narrowing her eyes at him, “all my friends are here!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but they aren’t <i>my</i> friends,” Akechi mumbled, pushing her hands off his forearm and pressing his arms tightly against his chest to keep her from grabbing them. </p>
<p>Naoto continued her pouty expression, staring daggers into Akechi’s soul. </p>
<p>“What?” Akechi snapped, “what is with that look?”</p>
<p>“Come on, you said you would hang out with me today!”</p>
<p>Akechi narrowed his eyes, leaning a bit closer to her to be on eye level, “you ran up to my desk and asked if I had anything planned tonight when I said no you said “GREAT!” then dragged me out of the office.”</p>
<p>Akechi was a lot taller than Naoto, he easily towers over her. But height doesn’t stop Naoto from obviously being the dominant one in the friendship. She was older than him after all. </p>
<p>Naoto shrugged, her facial expression going back to normal, “that was basically you saying you’d hang out with me.”</p>
<p>“No, I just think you didn’t want to walk into a party by yourself.” Akechi mumbled in a whisper. </p>
<p>Naoto still heard him anyway but chose to ignore his comment. </p>
<p>“Either way, this is a party, and we are teenagers, so why don’t you go make some friends?”</p>
<p>“I have friends!” Akechi snapped, turning away from Naoto’s gaze.</p>
<p>“I don’t count.”</p>
<p>“And why not?!” </p>
<p>Naoto signed, “because we also work together.”</p>
<p>“NAOTO!!!” a familiar voice screamed from more inside the house.</p>
<p>Akechi looked in the direction the voice came from, seeing an orange-haired boy waving his arms with the biggest smile on his face.</p>
<p>“I will be right over Yosuke!” Naoto said, waving her arms back. </p>
<p>Yosuke Hanamura. Akechi has had a few interactions with him, but their personalities are way too different to actually hold any conversations. Akechi also noticed the rest of Naoto’s rat pat standing around Yosuke, all of them with big smiles and with a welcoming aura. Yu Narukami, the one hosting this party, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa, who is a famous idol, and then Teddie. </p>
<p>Teddie was probably the most chaotic one out of their little group, always being so loud.</p>
<p>“Akechi,” Naoto said, turning back to face him, “there are a lot of people here, I am sure you will find someone to talk to!” she gave him a soft smile, one that Akechi just had to smile back at.</p>
<p>Naoto finally departed from Akechi, leaving him standing in the entrance of the house staring off at the sea of drunk underaged teens. </p>
<p>Akechi sighed, relaxing his arms against his chest, “I am a detective, I could easily turn all these kids in.” </p>
<p>“You won’t do it.” an unfamiliar voice out.</p>
<p>The voice came from a boy sitting on the couch across from him. Akechi studied him, unkempt fluffy dark hair, large round glasses, which his hair covered slightly. He wore a black t-shirt with an open white button-up over it, blue jeans, and nice brown shoes. </p>
<p>The boys facial expression looked serious, eyes Akechi was barely able to make out completely focused on the Nintendo Switch he held in his hands. </p>
<p>Akechi raised an eyebrow, gripping his fingers on the bottom of his chin, “and what makes you say I wouldn’t turn them in?” Akechi asked, somewhat challenging the boy. </p>
<p>The boy slightly smirked, not looking up from his game, “because that would mean turning in Shirogane and her friends.”</p>
<p>Akechi’s eye slightly widened, somewhat taken back by his response, “you know Naoto?”</p>
<p>“More or less,” he said, reaching his index finger up to the rim of his glasses, sliding them back up his face, still not putting down the Switch, “we have a mutual friend.”</p>
<p>“I would take a guess it is someone in her little pack of friends?” Akechi said.</p>
<p>“Ding ding!” the boy raised his voice, "that's an ace detective for you!”</p>
<p>Akechi dropped his arms to his sides, “you kn-”</p>
<p>“Everyone knows who you are, Goro Akechi.” </p>
<p>The boy sat up straight and finally dropped his switch onto the table in front of him, leaning his elbows onto his thighs and head into his palms. </p>
<p>He gave Akechi a half-smile, but it was more of a soft smile. A smile that would steal your heart the moment you saw it. The boy finally looks up at Akechi, his dark grayish eyes locking with his own. His eyes were smiling too. His eyes also showed off softness, a softness that put Akechi at ease. </p>
<p>“I guess I should have known, huh?” Akechi smiled back, “everyone seems to know who I am haha.”</p>
<p>“It is pretty surprising to see an ace detective here at a high school party.” The boy said picking his switch back up, leaning back into the couch. </p>
<p>Akechi walked up closer to him, pointing a finger at the game console, “do you know how to have a conversation without that thing?”</p>
<p>“Do you know how to sit down and have a conversation instead of standing the whole time?” the boy asked looking back up at Akechi, giving him yet another smile.</p>
<p>Akechi felt his face flush red, his heart beating slightly faster than before, was this an invitation to sit by him?</p>
<p>“I do, I apologize.” Akechi laughed as he sat down beside him, “but also where are my manners? I shall introduce myself properly to you, I am Goro Akechi.”</p>
<p>Akechi reached his hand out, the boy took it. </p>
<p>“Akira Kurusu.” </p>
<p>Ahh, finally a name for the face. </p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you Kuru--”</p>
<p>“Just call me Akira, I prefer it.”</p>
<p>“Well then, it is a pleasure meeting you, Akira.” Akechi smiled like genuinely smiled. A type of smile Akechi hasn’t done in a while, until now. </p>
<p>Akira smiled back, then slowly turned his head back to his game. </p>
<p>“So uh,” Akechi softly said, curious about the game that got his new acquaintance's attention, “what are you playing?”</p>
<p>“Animal Crossing.”</p>
<p>“The new game that just came out a few months ago?”</p>
<p>Akira nodded, “that’s the one.”</p>
<p>Akechi laughed into his hand, “you had such a serious face earlier, I figured it was a more serious game.”</p>
<p>Akira stared deeply into Akechi’s eyes, leaning closer to his face, causing a small panic within him, “it is a serious game! You have to make your island look how you want it, have to keep your villagers happy AND keep a 5-star rating on your island, it's important business!”</p>
<p>Akechi could tell Akira wasn’t being serious, but simply just being an idiot. </p>
<p>Akira sat back down, “I’m just joking, but I do get that a lot.”</p>
<p>“Which is?” Akechi asked, his heart finally slowing down back to a normal pace after Akira was just right up in his bubble.</p>
<p>“That I have such a serious look on my face,” he sighed, “I try to show more expression, but it’s hard when I am focused.”</p>
<p>Akechi couldn’t help but slightly laugh, “I can see that.”</p>
<p>“But I do enjoy this game, I have a villager that is kinda like me.” Akira held up the console close to his face, showing his character standing beside a cat wearing nice clothing, black ears, glasses just like Akira, and also had heterochromia. </p>
<p>Akechi was completely dumbfounded how on earth this cat resembled Akira, “the only thing that stands out to me is his glasses.”</p>
<p>Akira laughed, “his name is Raymond and he has this smug personality, I see myself in him, plus he is really cute!” </p>
<p>Akira smiled brightly, his eyes closed and teeth showing and all. It was that moment Akechi felt his heart stop, the radiant energy Akira was giving off was simply pure cuteness.</p>
<p>“It is pretty cute..” Akechi finally managed to say. </p>
<p>“My little sister and I went and got the game together,” Akira said putting the switch back down in his lap, “I was not going to get the game, but after she told me all about it, I decided to give it a try, and now I can’t stop playing.”</p>
<p>“That’s so nice!” Akechi said looking down at his hands, locking his fingers together, “I am an only child, so it must be nice to have a younger sibling.”</p>
<p>“PFF haha!!” Akira laughed, shaking his head and waving his hand back and forth, “no no no she isn’t my actual sister, I too am an only child.” </p>
<p>Akira sat up turning his body, fully facing Akechi now, “but she IS like my sister.”</p>
<p>Akechi smiled, “that is still closer to a sibling than I have.”</p>
<p>Akira smiled back, “haha yeah I guess you’re right.”</p>
<p>Akechi didn’t want the conversation to end, stopping it there would be too awkward, “so how exactly did you meet Naoto?”</p>
<p>“As I said, we have a mutual friend, he is actually the host of this party.”</p>
<p>“You know Narukami?” <i>‘of course, he does!’</i> Akechi thought, he’s friends with Naoto after all.</p>
<p>Akira nodded, “we used to go to school together when we were younger, he eventually moved out here to the city, but we kept in touch until we just stopped talking. Eventually, I heard he was moving out to the sticks for a year, but when he came back was around the time I moved here, and got back in touch.”</p>
<p>“Do you attend his parties often?” Akechi asked, more curious than he was before. </p>
<p>“More or less,” Akira shrugged, “only when my friends want to come to hang out.”</p>
<p>“Are you well acquainted with the rest of Naoto’s friends?”</p>
<p>“Somewhat, our friend groups will hang out from time to time, but since one is a famous idol, and the others still live down in the sticks, we all don’t get together that often.”</p>
<p>“So are your friends here tonight?”<br/>
Akira nodded, “yep.”</p>
<p>Akechi felt something deep inside him, not sure if it was jealousy because he had friends with him, or simply because he wasn’t alone.</p>
<p>“So who are your frie-”</p>
<p>“NO WAY!! THAT WAS BULLSHIT!!” a vulgar voice screamed from across the house.</p>
<p>“That’s who I am here with.” Akira said with a shake of his head.</p>
<p>“AKIRA!!!” the same voice yelled.</p>
<p>Akechi saw a group of people walking towards them, a blonde boy in the lead stomping his way on over. </p>
<p>Akira leaned his head back on the couch, staring up at the blonde boy who was now towering over the couch staring down back at him, “Akira!!” he yelled again.</p>
<p>“Ryuji!!” Akira yelled back. </p>
<p>The one named Ryuji placed his hands on the edge of the couch, digging his fingers in, pure anger on his face, “Yusuke emptied out my cup and took the rest of the unused cups from the kitchen and started stacking them on the ping pong table!”</p>
<p>“That sounds like Yusuke.” Akira said calmly.</p>
<p>“And he refuses to give me one because it would “destroy” the “aesthetic masterpiece” he created!” Ryuji continued, “it's bullshit! I was not done with my drink!”</p>
<p>“Such blaspheme!” Akira with much sarcasm. </p>
<p>“I KNOW RIGHT?!?” </p>
<p>“Ryuji! Stop yelling!” the blonde girl beside him yelled, smacking the back of his head with the side of her hand, “I told you I would share mine with you!”</p>
<p>“How are you going to tell me to stop yelling when you just yelled at me?” Ryuji said now calm and crossed his arms over his chest, “plus I rather have my own cup, Ann.”</p>
<p>“Ryuji you’re being such a baby,” said a red-haired girl, sitting down on the couch between Akira and Akechi.</p>
<p>Akechi was taken back by her sudden appearance, “uhh”</p>
<p>“Oh sorry!” She said, pushing up her glasses, “Futaba Sakura, good to meetcha ace detective prince.” </p>
<p>“H-hello..” Akechi said, glancing up at Akira.</p>
<p>“Little sister.” Akira shrugged.</p>
<p>Akechi nodded, looking back at the people who were now surrounding Akira and Futaba, one of which Akechi recognized. </p>
<p>“Ah! Makoto!” Akechi said, “it has been a while!”</p>
<p>Makoto turned towards him, giving a small smile, “it sure has been, how is working with my sister?”</p>
<p>Akechi sighed, “working with Niijima-san is a lot of work.”</p>
<p>Makoto giggled, “that’s my big sis for you.”</p>
<p>The one named Yusuke, who Ryuji was upset with, finally made his presence, “some kids came over and knocked over my tower of cups!” he cried out, “what is this world coming to!”</p>
<p>“I think they were bullying you, inari!” Futaba said with a bullying tone, “it’s what you get for stealing mine AND Ryuji’s cups!”</p>
<p>“HE TOOK YOURS TOO FUTABA?!?” Ryuji yelled once more. </p>
<p>“STOP THAT!” Ann screamed. </p>
<p>“We can please get along, you are being louder than the music!” Makoto snapped. </p>
<p>“S-sorry ma’am!” Ryuji said, straightening up his act. </p>
<p>Akechi couldn’t help but laugh, getting the group's attention, “I’m sorry!” he said, “Akira you have a very interesting group of friends.”</p>
<p>Akira smiled, “yeah, they are great.” but then his eyes lit up, his head turning back towards them, “aren’t we missing two?”</p>
<p>Two? He has two more friends here?</p>
<p>As if on cue, the last two joined in. </p>
<p>“Senpai!!” she said, clinging her arms around Akira’s neck, “Haru senpai, and I just got done dancing and it was so much fun!”</p>
<p>Akechi recognized her, Sumire Yoshizawa. </p>
<p>“That’s great Sumire!”Akira said, giving her a soft smile, one he was just giving Akechi moments ago. </p>
<p>Sumire, glanced over to him, her eyes brightening up, “Akechi-Kun!” </p>
<p>Akira looks back over to him, “you know Sumire?”</p>
<p>Akechi nodded, “her father as you probably know works at a tv company, I was on one of the shows, her and I ran into each other there.” </p>
<p>Sumire nodded, “mmhmm! It’s good to see you again!”</p>
<p>“Same goes to you.”</p>
<p>Sumire kept her arms locked around Akira, which Akechi couldn’t help but take a strong notice to it, locking his eyes to her arms.</p>
<p>“Man,” Ryuji sighed, “I could go for another drink.”</p>
<p>“I think we have all had enough, Ryuji.” Makoto said, completely showing how against she was with him any more. </p>
<p>“Yeah, the alcohol is strong on your breath man.” Akira said looking up to his friend. </p>
<p>“For real?!?” he said covering his mouth. </p>
<p>“I think it is about time we head home anyways,” Haru said, finally speaking up, “OH! I know! Why don’t we go watch a horror film?!”</p>
<p>Futaba jumped to her feet, “I am so totally down!”</p>
<p>“Yes, I am perfectly fine with that as well.” Makoto agreed.</p>
<p>“I will only go if we can make popcorn.” Yusuke chipped in. </p>
<p>“Of course there will be popcorn!” Futaba snapped, “stupid Inari.”<br/>
“I am not stupid!” Yusuke snapped back. </p>
<p>“Guess it's the move!” Ann cheered, “let's go!”</p>
<p>Sumire finally let go of Akira, but then locked her hands around his forearm, “come on, senpai lets go!”</p>
<p>“We can watch the movie at our place!” Futaba jumped in, also locking her hands around Akira’s arm, “Akira can even make us some curry and coffee!”</p>
<p>“I would very much enjoy that!” Haru smiled. </p>
<p>The group started to slowly make their way to the exit, “Come on, you three!” Ryuji shouted back. </p>
<p>Akechi smiled at all of them, is this how Naoto is with her friends? He couldn’t help but wonder how it would be like to be a part of Akira’s group, to joke around and just be around him and the others.</p>
<p>Akira stood up, “okay okay I am coming, you two can let go now.”</p>
<p>The two girls apologized but soon enough ran after the others. </p>
<p>Akira picked up his switch, then turned around looking down at Akechi, “it was very nice to meet you, Akechi.”</p>
<p>Akechi smiled, “yes, it was a pleasure to meet you too.”</p>
<p>Akira tapped his foot, sliding one hand into his pocket, shifting his weight to his right side, it looked as if he was debating on something.</p>
<p>“Is everything okay?” Akechi finally asked.</p>
<p>“Would you want to join us?”</p>
<p>Akechi widened his eyes at Akira’s invitation, hearing the words come out of Akira’s mouth made him so happy. </p>
<p>“Thanks, but no thanks,” Akechi declined, “I would actually love to, but since I came with Naoto, I would feel bad leaving without her.”</p>
<p>Akira smiled softly again at him, “you’re a great friend, Akechi.”</p>
<p>Akechi laughed, “well I would like to think so, or I at least try to be.”</p>
<p>Akira smiled even brighter, feeling something down in his chest, something he could not yet explain how or why, but it was the start of something that he did not want to let go of, “hey Akechi?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>“Can I see your phone?”</p>
<p>“M-my phone?” Akechi asked confused, “why my phone?”</p>
<p>“So I can put my number in it.”</p>
<p>Akechi’s heart once again stopped, how could he just say that so calm? So casually?! </p>
<p>Akechi reached down into his pocket, pulling out his phone and handing it over to Akira. </p>
<p>Akira kept a smile on his face as he typed in his number and chat ID, “there done!” he handed the phone back, “I also sent myself a text so I have your number also.”</p>
<p>Akechi’s heart was going to stop working at this point. </p>
<p>“I will text you later!” Akira said, walking off towards his friends, turning around one last time to wave.</p>
<p>“Yeah…” Akechi softly spoke, watching as Akira slowly disappeared from his sight, “text you later.” </p>
<p>Akechi leaned back into the couch, staring up at the ceiling, giving off a small laugh, “he’s right, I won’t turn these kids in...damn him.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there will be a part two! I was going to just add everything into one post, but decided maybe two parts would be better! look forward to the next part soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>